Wanna Make Purple?
by cynthiarox99
Summary: Just a little one shot that I made involving you know...Sam and Freddie. Sam writes a song. Freddie hears it, the usual seddie story!:  R & R please and thank you! It can be a one shot, let me know if you want it to be!:  :3


New One-Shot, possibly a Two-Shot…if you want! I hope you like it! In the review of PM Message let me know if ou want it to be a two-shot! Thanks! Now enjoy the goodybag!:)

(Sam's point of view)

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, a wiener dog, a sombrero, a chicken, or a piece of yellow rubber. I only own these songs!J

'So here I am today. Thinking about tomorrow.' So here I am, writing a song for choir. Don't ask. Carly made me and Fredhead join. She said she would give me 20 dollars and Bolivian bacon. "Give me a piece of paper and a pen!" I said because I had wanted the meat. Oh I'm drooling. Ha. Now I'm laughing at myself. As for Freddie she said she give him 20 bucks. We had 3 days to write a song. This is all I have so far. I thought it was pretty good:

'_Forgetting today's past. Remembering tomorrow's future. Nothing can remind me what to do, without you. Taking time makes me wait. I want to see you. After all I've been through today. It's making me insane. Today's a new day, and maybe I'll get away from this place. But from right now today, I'm on my way.'_

Then I had gotten to the chorus.

'_Half-way there. Please. Meet me half-way there. We're almost here. C'mon. We're half-way there. Yeah. Half-way, half-way, half-way there. Running. I want to see you half-way there. We're looking good. Half-way, half-way, half-way there. We're almost here. Yeah. Half-way there. We're half-way, half-way there.'_

Then I had got to this part. Ugh. Song writing.

'_So here I am today. Thinking about tomorrow. When I can see you again…'_

Wow. I am actually for once making sense. I crossed my legs. Left leg on my right thigh. My head leaning on my right arm which is propped up on my left leg. My right foot on a chair. (A.N/ That's what I'm doing right now. Well when I'm trying to think! :D) I'm looking out my window with my head looking towards the left. The shining painfully bright in my eyes. But it doesn't bother me.

I start thinking that this song is about love so I just throw it away. I get out a new sheet of paper and tap my pencil trying the think.

I put the pencil the paper leaning my head back thinking as I stare at the ceiling. 'I got it!' It's going to be good too!

'_Watching them all. As they walk. Walk into the night. Dance the night away. I stand alone. But not really wanting to go home. I feel like someone would ask me, ask me to dance. But all the guys seemed taken away. I don't really care though. But it seems. That I do because it's all I think about. Bout, bout. Girls, you better watch your backs. Because I may come, come and get you.'_

Hey, yeah that was pretty good. I guess I could use that…. Now for the chorus.

'_Taking it slowly, slowly. Just don't wanna be lonely, lonely. You were just so smooth, smooth. We moved together with the groove, groove. Ooh. Who knew I would fall for you, you. I just don't know what to do, do. Do.'_

I stretched that one out. Heh…I said do do! Wow, I'm a child. Wait! That's just who I am! I repeated that part and then I was dumbfounded when I saw Freddie standing at the studio door, leaning against the frame. I knew I should have closed the door. Wait…why was I affected by the nerd hearing me sing. Oh right, because singing is the most girlish thing I do. I didn't notice he was looking directly in my eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. He was just smiling at me.

"What are you looking at Fredwad?" I asked. "The prettiest, most talented bully in the world." He said still smiling at me. My stomach felt like it had a rope in it and it was being tugged. I don't know what this feeling is, but it almost makes me feel…loved. "Pssh, I'm not pretty to you…or talented. But yeah, I certainly am a bully." I smiled at the thought. I need ham. Ham is my emergency condition to get out of things I don't want to be involved in. I really don't like what I'm going to hear next. He'll probably tell me that he and Carly are going out, but telling me I'm pretty, trying to lead me onto an apple core that will just get thrown away.

"Yes you are Sam, the bully. Really, you have talent. Or so I've heard." He said smiling before walking over to me. This won't be good…. I can already tell. He sat on floor, right next to the bean-bag I was on. He picked on one of my curls and twirled it with his finger. I decided to let him, this time. "Really, you are a beautiful girl Sam. You can't deny yourself that." I looked at him. I really, _**looked**_ at him. He got gotten muscles, his hair was less dorky then it used to be. His mother had stopped being so…so clingy to him. His clothes had gotten better. He didn't wear dorky polo's all the time now. He'd usually wear the shirt that I got him that said _'Special Ham' _on it. His eyes were the color of gravy. Meatballs too. He had gotten taller, less geeky. Oh my ham! I love/like Freddie Benson!

I yanked my hair away from him. I noticed that I can't let him have _all this_ without actually loving me, or liking me like I noticed I do him.

I did the only thing I could do. I slapped him. "What was that for Sam? I came in here to do something important and you slap me!" He said clearly mad. Wait…was he…sad? "Freddie I can't. I can't. Look I'm sorry. But I used to love to hate you. But right now…I hate to love you." Wow! I learn my feelings and tell him, but I'm Sam Puckett, and I officially don't care right now.

_I have layers too. I want to let you know that I'm here. I have feelings too. I want to let you know I care. I have reasons too. I want to let you inside. But it's hard to know, that you'll __**never **__all mine. I know that these things take time, but this is taking way to long._

"Sam wait! Where are you going? You love me too?" He shouted before I had to chance to tell him to shut up. I turned sharp on my heel.

_I want to care. To share my feelings. Pour out my heart. Show my real self. But no one ever believes. In me. Yeah._

"You love me?" I asked quietly. "Well yeah. Who couldn't love someone like you. Anyone would be lucky to have you…I'm hoping it's my lucky day." He said smiling walking over to me, taking one of my hands.

_There could be love. Someone to share. Someone to love. Someway to show that I care. I know that this is all on my time. But, I don't care anymore. Cause baby you're mine!_

He took my hand, intertwined our finger, and the same with the other. His leaned down kissing my cheek, my forehead, my other cheek, my chin, my nose. Then he stopped…. What a tease.

_I want to let you know that this feels so right. I want to tell you that I officially love you tonight. Under the stars. Who knows where we are? In our own little worlds._

"You're such a tease Benson. But I love you for it." I said honestly, looking straight into his eyes. I kissed him forcefully on the lips, letting him certainly know that I care. He smiled at me after we pulled away. I bit my lip slightly, knowing it would make him go crazy. He kissed me again and I pulled him closer with my hands on his shoulders, his buff shoulders. I squeezed…whoa. I felt his smile into the kiss. He put his hands right on my waist.

_And it felt so right. We could kiss under the starlight. Yeah. I knew that I couldn't mess up. And I knew that I could never get enough. Yeah._

We walked out of the iCarly studio and went into Carly's bedroom. We had our hands and fingers intertwined. "Uhh. Are you two together?" She asked us excitedly. "What? Why? Would you ever think that?" We looked at each other and smiled as we simultaneously said the same thing, and with our hands that weren't held together, we put them up to our mouth, and fake gasped. Then we all laughed. Freddie turned to me, and I turned to him. "Let's give her something she'll never forget." I whispered into his ear. He shivered. I took my hand out of his and then I pulled his neck down to me and kissed him with so much force and passion, I heard Carly gasp…for real. Then she started screaming and jumping all around her room. So we were making out for like 2 minutes, tuning out her screams of joy.

"I think I just burned 52 calories." I said jokingly, and we all laughed. "What?" Carly asked. "Oh, well I read somewhere that 1 minute of kissing burns 26 calories, so we just made-out for like 2 minutes, so therefore I burned 52 calories. Hmm I could lose a few more. C'mere boy!" I explained, then pulled Freddie back to me. His hands went to my waist, and mine to his shoulders. Once were done me and Freddie said at the same time,

"I could get used to this." We smiled and all of us laughed. Freddie pulled me into a bear hug and I smiled into his chest. I looked up at him, "I love you Freddie Benson." I kissed him lightly. But it was such a kiss that could blow your head right off your body. He looked dazed for a few seconds, before doing to same to me, "I love you too Sam Puckett." And kissing me about to blow my head off. But he wouldn't want that, he likes my pretty face to much for it.

"You're beautiful. You know that right." He said to me. "Only from you." I smiled at him and then we all hugged. Let's just say, that's the best Bolivian bacon and 20 bucks I'll ever get from joining choir! "I love you guys!" I said in the triangle circle. "We love you too Sam!" We all hugged until Spencer jumped into the room, scaring everyone, and said, "My potatoes are in my peas! AH! Group hug, let me join in!" He said before jumping on us. "Spencer! Spencer NO!" We all shouted, but he jumped anyway. "AH!" We all yelled.

Once we all got up safely, Spencer apologized, we told him we were a couple, and he said, "No way! I don't believe you! Prove it!" He looked sad and slightly angry. This time Freddie pulled me, but instinctively I put my arms on his shoulders, and his hands on my waist. Carly shrieked again and Spencer said, "Aw man!" We pulled away to watch them, but we were in the same position only not kissing anymore. Sad right? I know!

Spencer went into his room and trudged out a few moments later with some money in his hand. He gave it to Carly. "Ya! I knew you guys would eventually get together! I love you!" We all hugged, with Spencer this time. So he wouldn't pound us, we tamed him, by telling him we'd go to the Groovy Smoothie in a few.

* * *

><p>Once we were at the Groovy Smoothie T-Bo asked us what we wanted. The usually. Me getting Strawberry Splat. Freddie getting Blueberry Blitz. Spencer getting Pineapple Mango. (<strong>A.N the commercial for McDonalds!J) **Carly getting Lemon 'N' Lime. How that kid loves it. I felt like my Strawberry was missing something. I pulled Freddie in for a kiss after he drank his Blueberry. I smiled at Freddie, and he smiled back. We said simultaneously, _**"Wanna make purple?"**_


End file.
